Miraculous y portadores
by XxYaCaRoxX
Summary: El conocer sus identidades ha cambiado su relación. La aparición de un villano imprevisto está por derrumbar su confianza de poder vencer a Hawk Moth hasta la llegada de viejos compañeros que creían no volverían a ver. Ladybug y Chat Noir enfrentarán el poder de los demás Miraculous akumatizados ¿Cómo cambiar el rumbo de un futuro catastrófico? Continuación de Elección de vida.
1. Nueva Amenaza

Capítulo 1: Nueva amenaza

_Marinette los sigue hasta la biblioteca y se esconde detrás de un cochecito con libros._

_-"Gracias nuevamente por ayudarme con los ejercicios de matemáticas. Con el cambio de escuela de Londres a esta ciudad, me ha costado adaptarme"-_

_-"No te preocupes, Lila"- Le responde Adrien, mientras buscaba su libro en su mochila._

_-"¿Qué es esto?"- Lila toma un libro de tapa gruesa y comienza a ojearlo._

_-"Ahhh. Eso, pues..."-_

_-"¿Ladybug?"- Comenta ella al ver una imagen de la heroína en el libro._

_-"Sí, pero no es importante. Tú eres más increíble que ella"- Responde Adrien tomando la mano de la morena._

_-"¿Y qué pasa con Marinette?"- Pregunta Lila retirando su mando para demostrar su incomodidad con su pregunta._

_-"¿Marinette? Es agradable, pero no es ni una parte de lo interesante que eres tú. Es decir, ambos hemos conocido el exterior, venimos de familias importantes, somos modelos... No siento esta conexión con ella como contigo. Me esforcé porque ella era Ladybug, pero las cosas cambian cuando se descubre la magia"- Adrien apoya su mentón en su mano para poder observar mejor a su compañera. Lila, quien hasta ese momento permaneció jugando con unos mechones de su cabello, se acerca al rubio para besarlo._

-"¡No!"- Grita exaltada la peliazul tirando su frazada al piso. En la oscuridad observa su habitación mientras intenta calmar su respiración.

-"¿Mari?"- Tikki se acerca volando hacia su portadora.

-"Estoy bien. Fue solo una pesadilla"-

-"Has tenido varias desde que le dijiste a Adrien qu"-

-"Lo sé, pero estoy bien. Vamos a dormir, me quedan pocas horas antes que vaya a clases"- La interrumpe Marinette recogiendo su frazada y acomodándola en la cama. Tikki no dice nada más y regresa a dormir.

* * *

Cada vez que una pesadilla le cortaba el sueño, la somnolienta peliazul deambulaba como una zombie. No podía esperar a que acabara la clase para poder regresar a casa. Anhelaba que Hawk Moth estuviera de humor este día como para no akumatizar a nadie.

-"Sabes que se gustan, Mari. Es tan evidente para todos"- Le dice Tikki mientras desayunaba una galleta en su bolso. Marinette sabía por qué lo decía y se quedó pensándolo un momento.

-"Hola Mari"- La peliazul voltea al escuchar su nombre. Reconocería esa voz donde sea. Adrien bajaba de su gran limusina acompañado por su guardaespaldas.

-"Adrien, ¿Estas cómo tú?.. ¿Cómo estas?"- Algunas cosas no cambiaban y el nerviosismo por la emoción que la invadía era una de ellas. Adrien ríe ante una ya colorada peliazul.

-"¿Aún te pongo nervioso my lady?"- El rubio le guiña un ojo y ella responde rodando los ojos un poco incomoda.

-"Adrien..."-

-"Lo sé, lo sé. Querías que fuéramos amigos"- Responde él un poco decepcionado de que no funcionara su galantería.

-"Hola Adrien" - Ambos levantan la mirada y se percatan que Lila pasa cerca a ellos y saluda coquetamente a Adrien con un guiño. Él solo corresponde el saludo agitando la mano mientras que Marinette permanece con una mirada seria.

-"Por favor, my lady. Solo estaba siendo educado. Aún me cuesta creer que estemos peleando por Lila"-

-"¿Te parece? No me creíste cuando te dije que Lila te había robado el libro de los Miraculous y que ella me advirtió que pondría a los demás en mi contra cuando regresó a clases si no me alejaba de ti"-

-"Ya te lo expliqué. No digo que estés mintiendo, sino que quizás es lo que te pareció. Ella debió confundirlo con su libro de matem"-

-"Adrien, está bien si no me crees. Pero, creo que Chat Noir si lo hubiera hecho si se lo decía Ladybug"- Le interrumpe ella intentando no ofuscarse.

-"Te equivocaste con mi padre. Lo acusaste de ser Hawk Moth y terminó akumatizado por perder el libro"-

-"Es exactamente por eso que te dije que mejor sería ser amigos. Nuestra relación estaba afectando nuestra confianza como camaradas. Obstaculizaba nuestra comunicación y"-

-"¿Dijiste relación?"- Adrien le sonríe mientras Marinette rueda nuevamente los ojos.

-"Tenemos que entrar a clases"- Marinette le sonríe antes de ingresar al colegio seguida por Adrien.

-"Bien, pero los amigos aún pueden salir ¿verdad?"-

-"Claro, pero avísame cuando nuestros horarios coincidan"- Responde la peliazul poco animada.

-"Mari, lo digo en serio"- El rubio toma la mano de su compañera para llamar su atención. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, comparten una sonrisa cómplice.

-"Nos vemos donde siempre, minou"- Marinete se suelta y entra al salón. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Adrien era indescriptible.

Marinette y Adrien entran al salón con un mejor semblante y esto no pasa desapercibido por Alya.

* * *

-"Entonces, ¿Regresaron?"- Concluye rápidamente su mejor amiga con una sonrisa pícara. Marinette casi se atora con su refresco mientras la morena le daba un mordisco a su emparedado. Ambas observan en dirección hacia Adrien quien se encontraba conversando con Nino, Kim y Max al otro lado del patio. El rubio al sentirse observado, mira en su dirección y les saluda agitando la mano. Marinette iba a corresponderle, pero observa atrás suyo que Lila saluda a Adrien con una sonrisa amigable. El rubio le devuelve una tímida sonrisa. Marinette gira la cabeza hacia Alya rápidamente mostrando su fastidio. El rubio baja la mano un poco incómodo y se centra nuevamente en su conversación.

-"Ya te lo dije Alya, somos amigos"- Responde la peliazul sonrojándose.

-"Ay Marinette, quién te entiende. Llevas soñando tanto con este momento y ahora evades el estar con Adrien"- La peliazul se repetía a si misma que Alya opinaría diferente si entendiera toda la situación.

-"No sé, hay diferencias que se están haciendo tan... Lila, por ejemp"-

-"¿Lila? Marinette, Lila será una chica popular pero Adrien está interesado en ti"-

-"Es popular con mentiras. Tú también crees eso de que es amiga íntima de Ladybug, ¿Verdad?"-

-"Adrien está interesado en ti"- Responde Alya con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabe que Lila es de poco agrado para su mejor amiga, pero no puede negar que esa noticia sirvió bastante para su página -"Lo siento, amiga, pero nosotras no podemos afirmar o negar si son amigas. No es como que pudiéramos preguntárselo directamente a Ladybug"- Marniette iba a responderle, pero tiene que morderse la lengua antes de decir algo.

-"Supongo"- Responde Marinette rendida antes de tomar otro sorbo de su refresco.

* * *

-"Viejo. Se nota que te gusta ¿Entonces por que no están?"- Pregunta Nino captando la escena entre Adrien y la mejor amiga de su novia.

-"Creo que estoy llegando con Marinette a algo"- Responde el rubio nerviosamente.

-"¿Tú crees? ¿No será que hay alguien más?"- Comenta Kim antes de darle un gran bocado a su emparedado.

-"¿Alguien más?"- Pregunta rápidamente el rubio. Nino le da un codazo a su atlético compañero.

-"No le hagas caso, Adrien. A Kim le gusta el drama aunque no lo quiera admitir"- Responda Nino mirando seriamente a Kim quien tarda en responder por pasar primero la comida en su boca.

-"Já, solo digo lo que pienso. Tampoco es que sea de mi interés si están o no. No soy Lila"-

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Lila?"- Pregunta Adrien y a la vez curioso.

-"¿No te has dado cuenta? Lila se ve muy interesada en ti desde hace tiempo"- Comenta Max restándole importancia a la conversación.

-"Imaginaciones suyas chicos. Lila quiere caerle bien a todo el mundo. Es solo eso"- Responde Adrien cerrando el tema. A él no le parecía que Lila tuviera otras intenciones más que encajar en el colegio como la chica nueva.

-"¿A quién le interesa? Oigan, ¿Quién ya jugó la ultima versión de Ultimate Mecha Strike?"- Pregunta Nino redireccionando la conversación.

* * *

Escuchar esa música la inspiraba, ella creía en el talento de sus compañeros. Sin duda Kitty Section se haría conocida algún día. No había lugar que la relajara más después de clases que el lugar donde esa banda ensayaba.

-"¿Qué estás dibujando?"- Se acerca Rose para poder observar mejor la libreta de Marinette.

-"Son unos trajes que creo quedarían bien con el estilo de la melodía"- Sus demás compañeros dejan los instrumentos y se acercan. Yvan es el siguiente en tomar el cuaderno hasta que llega a manos de Luka.

-"No cabe dudas de que eres una chica realmente talentosa, Ma-ma Marinette"- La peliazul rueda los ojos al escuchar como Luka aún se refiere a la primera vez que se presentaron formalmente.

-"Gracias Luka, tu música también es asombrosa"- Le responde con una gran sonrisa -"Cuando la escucho, todas las ideas fluyen en mi cabeza"- Marinette observa detrás de su amigo hacia el reloj y se percata que se le hacia tarde -"Gracias por invitarme nuevamente Juleka, pero debo irme. Me gustaría escucharlos otra vez"-

-"Cuando gustes"- Responde Juleka.

-"Es cierto, Mari. Puedes venir a los ensayos que quieras. Disfrutamos de tu compañia"- Agrega Rose. La peliazul se percata que atrás la observaba Luka mientras guardaba su guitarra y le sonríe. Ella le corresponde la sonrisa antes de tomar su bolso y salir.

Ya en la entrada al barco, se percata que se había olvidado su libreta de dibujos. Esta por regresar, pero se tropieza con el hermano mayor de Juleka.

-"Luka"-

-"Mari, te estabas olvidando esto"- Su amigo tenía en su mano la libreta.

-"Sí... que torpe de mi parte"- Marinette le recibe el objeto y sonríe nerviosa. Luka, impulsivamente, toma su mano para llamar su atención.

-"No digas eso. Son esos detalles y gestos que te hacen tan diferente y especial. Eres como una melodía que me gustaría escuchar más"- Luka le sonríe antes de soltarla y regresar al interior de su casa dejando a una sonrojada peliazul atrás.

-"¿Mari? ¿No tenemos que apurarnos?"- La suave voz de su kwami desde su bolso la hace reaccionar. -

-"Sí. No lo hagamos esperar"- Marinette sacude la cabeza y se marcha a paso apresurado.

* * *

Dio el último golpe contra el abdomen y consiguió ganarle a su contrincante. Adrien estaba tan emocionado y con tanta energía que se notaba en sus ataques. El rubio se quita el casco antes de ayudar a levantarse a su compañera. Ella era su rival más fuerte y en pocas ocasiones tenía la oportunidad de vencerla.

-"Buen movimiento, Adrien"- Dice la peliazul al quitarse el casco -"Se nota que hoy estás inspirado"-

-"Gracias, Kagami"- Responde el rubio-"Es un buen día ¿Alguna vez has sentido que un día te dan la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas?"- Ambos se sientan para reposar. Adrien saca su botella de agua de su mochila y al ver que Kagami no encontraba la suya, se la ofrece. Ella lo observa y le sonríe.

-"Espero poder sentirlo pronto"-

-"Ohh mis mejores estudiantes. Hoy nos han dado una gran demostración de talento. Espero verlos con el mismo entusiasmo la siguiente clase"- Comenta su profesor de esgrima antes de salir.

-"De hecho, es momento de que yo también me retire. Mi madre ya debe haber mandado la limusina a recogerme"- Kagami se despide de Adrien con un apretón de manos y entra a los vestidores.

-"Pues será mejor que me apure. No quisiera esperar hacer esperar a Marinette"- Adrien mira el reloj colgado en la pared y se apura en recoger sus cosas. Estaba por entrar también a los vestidores cuando se le cruza en frente su compañera.

-"Hola de nuevo, Adrien"-

-"Hola, Lila"-

-"¿Qué tal la práctica de esgrima?"- Pregunta la morena apoyándose en la pared.

-"Muy desafiante. Kagami es una rival inigualable"- Lila intenta disimular lo más que puede su incomodidad con esa amistad, pero se reincorpora rápidamente para volver a sonreír"- "Disculpa, Lila. Llevo un poco de prisa"- Comenta el rubio acomodándose la mochila en el hombro y entrando a los vestidores.

-"Oh... ¿Vas a ir a ver a Marinette?"- Pregunta cabizbaja Lila -"No sé cómo es capaz de seguir jugando de tal forma contigo"- Adrien se detiene y se voltea a observarla.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Lila evade mirarlo de frente por varios segundos. Como si tomara valor para confesarse.

-"No debería ser yo quien te lo diga. Pero odio que las personas no sean directas"- Comenta la morena tomándose las manos nerviosamente -"La escuché hablar frente al espejo. Yo estaba en uno de los baños así que no sabía que estaba ahí. Ella dijo algo de que tu insistencia la incomodaba y que debías superar de que no haya funcionado"- Adrien permanece en silencio largos minutos procesando lo que le decía.

-"Probablemente escuchaste mal"- Responde Adrien mostrando su mayor serenidad posible mientras negaba con la cabeza- "No tendría sentido porque Marinette accedió a que nos viéramos hoy"-

-"Sí, para decirte que ella quiere darse la oportunidad con alguien más"-

-"¿Qué?"- Pregunta incrédulo el rubio. En eso la puerta se abre de golpe llamando la atención de ambos y entra una furibunda Marinette.

-"Lila"- Se acerca Marinette a la morena y le hinca en el pecho con un dedo -"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-

-"Yo... Lo siento, Marinette. Pero no puedo permitir que le hagas esto a Adrien. Él es un chico increíble y"-

-"No dije que no lo fuera, per"-

-"Espera. Entonces, ¿Es cierto?"- Las interrumpe el rubio quien se mantenía al margen por no salir de su estupefacción. Su voz era apenas audible y casi quebrada.

-"Adrien... Yo no quiero seguir intentándolo"-

-"¿Hay alguien?"-

-"¿Qué?"- La mira confundida la peliazul mientras mira en dirección hacia la morena. Lila le evita la mirada. Adrien al percartarse se acerca más a Marinette para captar su atención.

-"Que si hay alguien"- La peliazul baja la mirada avergonzada.

-"Sí"- Adrien cierra los ojos, inhala y exhala intentando relajarse.

-"Al menos ahora las cosas son claras. No te insistiré más, Marinette"- Adrien se retira a paso rápido evitando mirar a cualquiera de las chicas. Marinette y Lila miran hacia la puerta y ambas se quedan mirándose consternadas.

**Tranquilos! Tranquilos! No va a terminar así la historia y prometo que tiene explicación. Gracias a quienes leyeron mi historia anterior y ahora me acompañan en esta nueva parte.**

**Rebeca. sz: No daré spoilers XD**

**Reishell1995: Espero que te guste esta continuación. Me gustaría leer tus opiniones.**


	2. La confrontación

**2\. La confrontación**

Marinette llega agitada a la torre Eiffel luego de correr un rato. Tarda unos segundoS en recomponerse mientras apoya sus manos en sus rodillas.

-"Tikki, estamos a tiempo. Vamos hay que subir"- La pequeña kwami asiente. -"Tik"-

-"Mari"- La peliazul da un salto del susto. Atrás de ella aparece el rubio.

-"Adrien, hola. Disculpa por llegar tarde. Estaba con Kitty Section ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica de esgrima?"- Ella intenta tomarle la mano, pero el rubio la esquiva de una manera amable.

-"Todo un desafío como siempre"- Adrien caminaba un poco al hablar mientras que la peliazul lo seguía con la mirada - Marinette -"¿Sabes, Mari? Estuve pensando en por qué no quisiste intentarlo ¿Lo recuerdas?"

-"Sí, pensaba que debíamos separar nuestras obligaciones de nuestros sentimientos. Pero tienes razón. Esto es más fuerte y quiero que realmente tengamos una relación"- Marinette estaba sonrojada mirando al piso esperando la respuesta. Esos segundos de silencio se estaban volviendo eternos y cada vez escuchaba más fuerte el latido de su corazón.

-"No"- Aquella respuesta, aquella que no se esperaba, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. La peliazul tarda en reaccionar.

-"¿Qu-qué?"-

-"Dije que no. Lo siento, Marinette, pero tenías razón. No debí insistirte en algo que realmente afectará... lo que hacemos"- Adrien la mira fijamente y luego niega con la cabeza más para sí mismo

-"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en la mañana entonces me dijiste para vernos?"- Reclama la peliazul con un tono de evidente enojo.

-"Porque pasaron cosas que me ayudaron a recapacitar. No sé si tiene sentido para ti, pero no podría darte explicaciones"-

-"No lo tiene"- Responde cortantemente.

\- "Espero que esto no cambie nuestro trato como compañeros"- Adrien extiende su brazo para que estrechen la mano, pero ella se queda solo observándolo sin poder decir ni una palabra. Después de unos segundos, el rubio tose y baja la mano - "Nos vemos, Marinette" - Sin decir más, Adrien se retira dejándola sola.

Marinette lo sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde volteando detrás de un edificio. Sentía que sus rodillas temblaban al igual se respiración se desestabilizaba.

-"¿Mari?"- Sale la pequeña kwami para ver a su portadora. La peliazul tenía la mirada en el piso mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas.

Al dar la vuelta al edificio, la imagen de Adrien se desvanece dejando solo un poco de humo naranja. Una morena se asoma para deleitarse con la imagen de una desconsolada peliazul mientras una mariposa se forma en su rostro.

-"Muy bien, Volpina. Ya cubriste tu venganza y tu capricho, pero es momento que sigas mis ordenes y continuemos con el plan"-

-"Será un placer, Hawk Moth"- Sonríe la akuma sin quitarle la vista a Marinette.

...

-"En las últimas noticias. Nos informan que Hawk Moth está en la plaza con una rehén. Es una señora mayor. Es una de las pocas ocasiones que lo hemos visto en persona"- Adrien se atora con su botella de agua al escuchar a Nadja Chamack en el noticiero. Las imagenes eran claras, se trataba de Hawk Moth y aquella señora que hacia retroceder el tiempo cuando fue akumatizada, Rebrousse- temps.

-"Ladybug, Chat Noir, saben lo que quiero y este es el día que por fin lo obtendré. Más vale que se apuren si no quieren que le pase nada a esta mujer. Sé lo importante que es. Verdad ¿Ladybug?"- Anunciaba con su autoritaria voz el villano.

-"Adrien, esto no pinta nada bien ¿Adrien?"- Comenta Plagg. El rubio mantenía el ceño fruncido mirando el televisor.

...

Habia estado caminando por unas calles cuando vio las noticias en una tienda de televisores. Casi se queda fría de la sorpresa. Esa señora era amiga del Maestro Fu y podría llevar a Hawk Moth hacia él. Este día solo iba de mal en peor.

Se impulsaba con su yoyo lo más rápido posible para llegar a la plaza. Debía acabar con esto rápido. Pronto, Chat Noir se une a ella.

-"Hola"- Comenta el héroe sin quitar la vista al frente.

-"Hola"- Responde Ladybug acelerando el paso.

-"¿A qué se refiere con lo importante que es?"- La heroína se queda pensando si era apropiado que él tambien supiera, pero esos segundos impacientaban a Chat Noir -"Si trabajamos junto creo que merezco saberlo"-

-"Ella conoce al Guardián de los Miraculous"- Para Adrien encajó la preocupación de Plagg y porque Hawk Moth se atrevió a salir de su escondite en esta ocasión.

-"¿Dices que ella podría llevarlo hacia el Maestro?"- La peliazul asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al frente. Los pocos segundos restantes permanecen en silencio.

No era una situación normal sin lugar a dudas lo que acontecía esa fría noche. Los parisinos lo sabían; en su mayoría había corrido a casa a refugiarse. La mayoría prefería no terminar al medio de una confrontación así.

-"¡Hawk Moth! ¡Estamos aquí!"- Ambos héroes saltan al medio de la plaza y se mantienen en posición de ataque.

-"Ohhhh Ladybug y Chat Noir, que placer que nos deleiten con su presencia. Te dije que no te abandonarían"- Comenta esto último dirigiéndose a la anciana.

-"Déjala tranquila"- Exige firmemente la heroína dando un paso al frente. Al notar la serenidad con la que se mantenía la mujer, se preocupa -"¿Qué le hiciste?"

-"Aún no le he hecho nada. Ella simplemente se encuentra en trance por un akuma"- En ese momento, una mariposa se forma en el rostro de la señora.

-"Suficiente, terminemos con esto"- Comenta el rubio estirando su bastón.

-"Me parece muy bien"- Ambos héroes utilizan sus armas para acercarse hacia Hawk Moth ."Que descortés de mi parte. ¿Ya les presenté a mi acompañante?"- Escondido entre los edificios se encontraba un muñeco gigante de nieve. Este se acerca rapidamente y se coloca frente al villano impidiéndoles el paso.

-"Ese no es un akuma. Esto se trata del poder de las plumas"- Comenta Chat Noir.

Ladybug utiliza su yoyo para impulsarse y rodear con el hilo las piernas del muñeco haciéndolo caer y desmoronarse parte de su estructura. Hawk Moth muerde fuertemente los dientes enojado.

-"¿Eso es todo? Entréganos a la señora"- Exige nuevamente la heroína. Tira de su yoyo en dirección hacia la akumatizada pero una bola de nieve desvia el ataque.

-"¿Qué?"- Voltea a ver hacia el sentimonstruo y se percata que otra bola de gran tamaño esta por impactarla. Ella instintivamente se cubre con los brazos esperando el golpe, pero este no llega. Ladybug levanta la vista.

-"Estás muy distraída"- Comenta Chat Noir. Él se había acercado a su compañera y había golpeado con su bastón para desmoronarlo, aunque la mayor parte de la nieve aun le cayó a él.

El sentimonstruo comienza a lanzar bolas de nieve desde sus dedos. Chat Noir toma de la mano a su compañera y pone detrás suyo. Inmediatamente toma su bastón y forma un escudo al hacerlo girar. Ella se agacha para cubrirse mejor.

Una colonia de mariposas comenzó a volar agitadamente cerca de la señora hasta que la rodearon por completo en una forma esférica. Esta esfera comenzó a alejarse segudida por Hawk Moth.

-"Esto no ha acabado, Ladybug. No me puedo quedar a seguir con el juego. Terminaré con ustedes muy pronto"- Amenazó el villano antes de escapar. La heroína frunce el ceño al verlos.

-"Tenemos que salvarla"- Comenta la peliazul a su compañero.

-"Ladybug, es muy fuerte. Tienes que purificar primero esta pluma. Lo alcanzaremos"- Chat Noir seguía protegiéndolos en la misma posición mientras sus piernas comenzaban a resbalar para atrás.

-"Chat, no dejaré que escape"- Comenta la heroína impulsándose para alcanzar a Hawk Moth.

-"¡Ladybug, no!"- El rubio intenta llamar su atención inútilmente. Ladybug ya se había marchado. Intenta seguirla pero su paso es interrumpido por el sentimonstruo. Este comienza a lanzar nuevamente bolas de nieve obligando al héroe a esconderse detrás de un vehículo.

-"Podría ser una trampa"- Se dice esto a si mismo. Observa a su al rededor buscando algo que le sirva. Él no tenía la misma habilidad que su compañera para armar estrategias. En eso ve un grifo y recordó un plan antiguo que usó hace tiempo contra a otro akuma junto a Bridgette -"¡Cataclysm!"-

...

Le llevaba varios edificios de ventaja. Apenas si lo veía. Ladybug logra seguirlo hasta un antiguo edificio que, de noche, se veía más lúgubre. Aunque intente hacer el menor ruido posible, las tejas del techo no la ayudaban. Se mantiene en posición alerta mientras avanza.

-"Bienvenida Ladybug"- Suena la voz de Hawk Moth en esa terraza.

-"El juegó terminó ¿Dónde está?"-

-"La verás cuando me entregues tu Miraculous"- Responde tranquilamente.

-"Ven por él. Dáme tu mejor golpe"- La heroína toma una posición de ataque haciendo girar su yoyo -"¡Luc"- Antes de que Ladybug pudiera terminar la frase, un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza con una flauta la hace caer.

-"Con gusto"- La ilusión de Hawk Moth se desvanece dejando sola a Volpina en la azotea. Una mariposa se forma en su rostro.

-"Tu trabajo terminó, Volpina. Es momento de que te marches"-

-"Pero"-

-"Dije que terminó"- La akuma los observa unos segundos más con el rostro fruncido. Ella quería encargarse personalmente de Ladybug. Sentía que tenía la capacidad. Pero no desobedecería a Hawk Moth.

Chat Noir, aunque terminó agotado, consiguió vencer al sentimonstruo y se acercaba rápidamente para dar alcance a su compañera. En eso, se percata de la caída de Ladybug y que esta no reaccionaba. Llega justo a tiempo al pie del edificio para atraparla. La heorína tarda unos segundos más en despertar.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"- La peliazul parpadea un par de veces. Ya consciente, Chat Noir la coloca despacio en el piso.

-"¿Por dónde se fue?"- El héroe tarda, pero cuando entiende lo que se refiere; ambos saltan rápidamente hasta la parte alta del edificio, pero no observan nada. Lo habían perdido -"No, no, no ¡No!"- Ladybug se tapa el rostro con las manos para liberar la tensión que se le estaba cumulando.

-"¿Qué pasará ahora?"-

-"Tenemos que hablar con el Maestro"- Ambos se quedan observándose hasta que el pítido del anillo de Chat Noir rompe el silencio.

-"Adelántate. Yo te alcanzaré, nuevamente. Una cosa más, Ladybug, se supone que somos un equipo. No podemos mezclar lo que nos haya pasado con esta labor. Pude, pero no me dejaste ayudarte"- Chat Noir se marcha sin decir más. La heroína suspira y también se retira.

...

Volpina llega a su casa y entra por la puerta del balcón a su dormitorio.

-"Buen trabajo, Volpina. Te contactaré nuevamente pronto y no vuelvas a intentar contradecirme"- Dice esa voz en su cabeza. En ese momento, el akuma sale de su collar y se aleja volando. Pero, la aliada especial de Hawk Moth no se sentía tranquila. Cuestionaba que no se haya enfrentado contra Ladybug. Sin pensarlo demasiado, sale rápidamente de casa y comienza a correr. No dejaba de mirar el cielo. Quería alcanzar al akuma que se alejaba.

...

Marinette termina su transformación detrás de un árbol y se sienta apoyando la espalda contra el tronco. Esconde el rostro entre sus brazos mientras deja fluir sus pensamientos junto con sus lágrimas.

-"Marinette, no te sientas mal. Lo solucionaremos. Sabes que puedes atraer a Hawk Moth y sus akumas"- Le comentó la pequeña kwami acariciando su mano para llamar su atención.

-"Lo siento, Tikki. Esta vez metí la pata. Ahora, estamos en problemas"-

Tikki permanece a su lado sin decir más palabras. Los segundos pasan y todo a su al rededor pareciera detenerse. De repente, una fuerte luz y el sonido de un grito ahogado con un golpe llaman su atención.

-"¿Pero, q?"-

**Espero haya aclarado sus dudas sobre cómo terminó el último capítulo :D que fue lo que se le apareció a Marinette? Qué trama Hawk Moth? Qué trama Lila? Próximamente, en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**reishell1995: Sí. Era algo confuso. Espero que ahora se haya entendido. **

**Princess Mko: Pues sí. Pero no era Camaleón. Suave con las ansias xD**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, lo han puesto entre sus favoritos, a los que comentan y en general a los que lo leen :D saber si les gusta es una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Alter ego

**Capítulo 3: Alter ego**

Ese día todas las aulas del mismo grado tenían una excursión en el museo. Pinturas, esculturas, restos arqueológicos. Era una grata experiencia para algunos más que para otros.

-"¿Qué opinas?"- Comenta la peliazul mirando una escultura.

-"El artista tiene buen gusto. El estilo es renacentista. Aunque prefiero la literatura, principalmente la narrativa"- Comenta su compañero.

-"Lees muy seguido ¿No?"-

-"Mi padre siempre me daba libros. Tengo toda una biblioteca personal en mi cuarto. Es su manera de exigirme y a la vez de mantenerme ocupado. Es uno de mis pasatiempos junto con la música"-

-"Y el esgrima"- Completa ella.

-"Y el chino"- Ella se ríe.

-"Si que tienes una agenda muy ocupada considerando que también eres modelo"-

-"Pues ayuda cuando haces cosas que te gustan. No exactamente el modelaje, pero si le agarré el gusto a la lectura"-

-"Es cierto. Yo puedo pasarme todo un día en la panadería preparando diferentes cosas y para cuando me doy cuenta, ya es de noche"-

-"Bueno, la repostería no es exactamente mi fuerte"- La peliazul se queda pensando unos segundos hasta que al tener una idea, sonríe.

-"¿Qué opinas si te enseño a preparar algunos dulces?"- Pregunta emocionada Bridgette con una gran sonrisa.

-"Eso nunca"- Responde rápidamente incómodo Félix. Su compañera se apena y baja los hombros en respuesta. Al darse cuenta de su reacción, tose para aclararse la garganta -"Lo siento, jamás he intentado cocinar algo"- Bridgette sonríe.

-"No te preocupes. Pero, te aseguro que te divertirás. Ya tengo en mente que podemos preparar. He estado preparando una nueva receta con mi papá ¿Qué te parece hoy después de clases?"- Félix asiente.

-"Es una cita"- El rubio le sonríe y camina hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Bridgette se ruboriza fuertemente y luego corre para alcanzarlos.

-"Pues a mi me parece un mono"- Comenta Claude mirando con la cabeza inclinada a un lado una escultura.

-"Yo diría que más se parece a ti"- Agrega Alan ríendose. Allegra, quien hasta el momento se encontraba concentrada mirando otra pintura, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar el comentario.

-"Tiene razón"- Dice Allegra mientras se sujeta el estómago para contener la risa.

-"Ja ja muy gracioso ¿Dicen que me veo así?"- Claude imita la posición y los gestos de la escultura. Alan y Allegra intercambian una rápida risa y luego ambos estallan en carcajadas -"Pues esta estatua no lr hace justicia a mi atractivo"-

-"Si tú lo dices"- Agrega sarcásticamente Alan.

-"¿De qué nos reímos?"- Bridgette se acerca a sus amigos con una sonrisa junto a Félix.

-"De lo atractivo que me considera Allegra ¿No es cierto?"- Responde Claude rodeando con un brazo a Allegra por los hombros. Ella se sonroja ligeramente.

-"Eso sí es divertido"- Agrega Félix con una sonrisa burlona. La peliazul intenta contener una risilla.

-"No te rías, Bri"- Se queja Claude -"Bueno es obvio que tus gustos son limitados si estas con Félix"- Ella no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-"Amigo, me siento como el violinista del grupo"- Comenta Alan.

-"No te preocupes, viejo. Vamos a conseguirte una cita con una de las chicas más bonitas del grado"- Claude ahora se acerca y abraza del hombro a su amigo y lo jala en dirección hacia el grupo de los demás estudiantes.

-"Las más bonitas ¿Eh?"- Allegra levanta una ceja. Claude se detiene en seco.

-"Una de las chicas más bonitas después de Allegra"- Culmina su comentario Claude con una sonrisa nerviosa y se marcha con su amigo

-"Si que lo has cambiado"- Comenta la peliazul.

-"A veces... y a veces pareciera seguir siendo el mismo don juan de siempre. Alan necesitará una ayuda con toque femenino"- Dice Allegra ríendose. Suspira y luego se acerca hacia donde se encuentran los chicos hablando con unas compañeras.

Bridgette y Félix se quedan atrás mientras el grupo avanza hacia el siguiente salón.

-" Son todo un caso ¿no?"- Comenta la peliazul.

-"Entonces, ¿Claude dijo que estamos?"- Pregunta Félix con una sonrisa. Bridgette no puede evitar sonrojarse efusivamente.

-"Pues... creo que llevamos bastante tiempo conociéndonos mejor desde que supimos nuestras identidades ¿Tú que opinas?"- Bridgette bajó la vista y jugueteaba con sus manos. Los segundos pasaban sin una respuesta -"¿Félix?"-

El rubio estaba concentrado mirando algo detrás de ella muy sorprendido. Curiosa, voltea para ubicar lo que llama su atención y abre los ojos como platos. Atrás de ella, se formó un agujero espacial. Bridgette comienza a caminar lentamente para poder observar mejor.

-"Bri, ¡Ten cuidado!"- Un brazo toma de la mano a la peliazul y comienza a jalarla. No pasaron más que unos segundos para que Félix estuviera al lado de Bridgette y forcejeara con la mano. Era una chica de cabello fucsia con un traje oscuro y orejas de conejo, pero no le parecía a nadie conocido. En eso, esa chica la suelta de golpe cuando otra persona de ese lado del agujero la sujeta por la espalda.

-"Marinette..."- Bridgette se queda sorprendida al reconocerla. Era aquella chica que vio hace ya unos meses: su alter ego, pero sorprendemente estaba bastante crecida. Ya era una joven.

-"Bridgette, Félix" - Su alter ego se encontraba igual de consternada de verla, pero no suelta su agarre contra la otra chica - "No tengo mucho tiempo. Los Miraculous están en peligro. No dejen que el nuevo Hawk Moth los tom"- Marinette no puede terminar la oración porque queda paralizada de la nada y cae al piso con el cuerpo rígido.

-"¡Marinette!"- Félix grita mientras que Bridgette se queda petrificada en su sitio del susto. La pelirosa al verse liberada, cruza el agujero y este se cierra atrás suyo. Félix toma del brazo a la peliazul para correr lejos.

Claude y Allegra estaban mirando una pintura. Habían dejado solo a Alan con unas chicas y ya lo habían perdido de vista hace un rato. Entonces ven correr a Bridgette y Félix en otra dirección. Félix se veía consternado mientras que Bri lucía asustada. Ambos se esconden dentro del cuarto de limpieza y cierran la puerta de golpe. La rubia y su compañero comparten una mirada de confusión.

-"¿Y a estos que bicho les picó?"- Pregunta sarcásticamente el chico. Allegra lrvanta los hombros en respuesta. Observan hacia el salón de donde venían y ven a una pelirosa de extraña apariencia.

...

-"No puede ser... Félix, ¿Qué acaba de suceder?"- A la peliazul comenzaban a temblarle las manos. Era evidente su miedo.

-"Bri, por favor. Nos necesitan... necesitan a Ladybug y Chat Noir"- Félix toma sus manos firmemente. Bridgette asiente con un poco más de confianza.

...

-"¡¿Dónde se metieron?!"- Exclama la akumatizada furiosa.

-"Ohhhh se ve perdida ¿Buscaba a alguien?"- Melodie usa su flauta para rodear con un círculo de fuego a la chica.

-"Pero, ¿Y ustedes quienes son?.. No importa, no me interesan. Quiero los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir"-

-"Auch. Eso casi me ofende"- Comenta sarcásticamente The Mime poniendo una mano en su pecho como si le doliera el corazón.

La akuma desaparece de su vista y en menos de un segundo aparece detrás de ellos. Iba a tomar la flauta de la rubia, pero Mime sujeta sus manos con una soga invisible. La chica vuelve a desaparecer y aparece atrás de él. Cuando está por golpearlo, él reacciona y crea una pared que lo cubre. Ella vuelve a desaparecer y reaparece frente a ellos. Melodie lanza un látigo de fuego que la akuma esquiva desapareciendo nuevamente. Al golpear en el abdomen a The Mime con una patada, Mercury aparece y los jala lejos.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"- Pregunta Melodie.

-"En el baño"- Responde el moreno levantando los hombros -"¿Estan bien?"-

-"Excelente"- Comenta Mime inclinado sujetando con una mano su estómago y con la otra levantando su pulgar. La akuma vuelve a aparecer frente a ellos. Al tomarlos desprevenidos, iba a golpear con un puño a Alan hasta que se detiene.

-"¡Alto!"- Grita Ladybug tomando el brazo de la pelirosa con su yoyo. La akuma sonríe.

-"Por fin. Pero, tú no eres Marinette y tú no eres Adrien"- La akuma se notaba algo confundida.

-"Chat Noir, el héroe más atractivo de la ciudad. Mucho gusto ¿Tú quién eres?"- Pregunta sarcásticamente el héroe.

-"Bunnoir"- Responde la pelirosa -"La que tomará sus Miraculous"-

-"Eso está por verse"- La akuma desaparece soltándose del hilo del yoyo y aparece detrás de Ladybug. Está por darle un gancho, pero la heroína es más rápida y lo esquiva con un salto. Bunnoir reaparece detrás de la peliazul y cuando está por sujetarla, se interpone el bastón del héroe. La pelirosa lo mira fastidiado, desaparece y aparece nuevamente a su costado. Comienza a mezclar golpes y desapariciones mientras el rubio intenta atacar y cubrirse con su bastón.

Rápidamente, Chat Noir comienza a cansarse. The Mime cubre un ataque con una pared invisible. Cuando Bonnier está por atacarla, Mercury intercede y comienza a atacarlo. Aunque el moreno es muy veloz, la pelirosa le lleva ligera ventaja en sus ataques.

-"Es muy fuerte"- Le comenta Melodie a su amiga que observaba a su al rededor para armar una estrategia.

-"No la alientes"- Responde Mercury mientras sigue esquivando ataques. Melodie sigue con la mirada lo que observa la peliazul y entiende el plan que está armando.

Melodie estira su lazo de fuego y rodea toda la habitación con fuego armando un incendio. Después de avivar el fuego con su flauta, utiliza un lazo de fuego y golpea el sistema contra incendios del techo. Al mezclarse el agua con el fuego, el ambiente comienza a llenarse de humo nublando la vista de todos.

Chat Noir utiliza su visión especial para sujetar los brazos de Bonnoir por su espalda. Ladybug la amarra usando su yoyo y The Mime construye una jaula invisible a su alrededor.

-"Fin del juego, Bonnoir"- Anuncia la peliazul.

-"Para ustedes. Debieron ceder voluntariamente sus Miraculous. No creo que hayan querido terminar como Marinette y Adrien"- Se mofa la akuma. Observa a cada uno de ellos buscando percibir sus dudas -"Ya es tarde para ellos"-

-"¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!"- Exclama Chat Noir golpeando con sus puños la jaula y haciendo sonar el eco en el lugar-"Ladybug, purifica el akuma. Tenemos que ayudarlos"- Ladybug lo mira y comienza a temblarle nuevamente las manos.

-"¿Q-Qué han hecho con ellos?"- Pregunta la heroína. Bonnoir le mantiene la mirada y luego se ríe -"¿Qué les hicieron?"-

-"No pudieron proteger los Miraculous. Me recuerdan bastante a ellos. Todo un grupo de superhéroes que perdieron contra Hawk Moth tan rápidamente"- Esta vez el miedo invadía no solamente a la peliazul, sino a sus demás compañeros- "¿Quieren saber que es lo que les pasó a los demás?"- Bonnoir se detiene a mirarlos uno por uno. Ladybug voltea hacia los Quantic Kids, pero esa distracción e inseguridad les cuesta el plan.

La akuma desaparece y rápidamente abre un agujero detrás de Melodie y Mime. De este sale una gran lengua de un reptil prehistórico que jala del pie a la rubia. Mime la toma de un brazo mientras que Mercury corre y la toma del otro.

Bonnier reaparece detrás de Ladybug a quien golpea en la nuca inmovilizándola. Está por tomar los aretes, pero Chat Noir la sujeta por detrás usando su cola como soga. La akuma desaparece y se coloca detrás de él golpeando con su rodilla en un lado de sus costillas. Aprovechando su guardia baja, la pelirosa lo tumba.

-"Te tengo"- Bonnoir tiene contra el piso a Chat Noir y lo mantiene así con una pierna en su espalda. Estira el brazo del rubio para tomar su anillo.

-"¡No!"- Ladybug salta a su espalda y le aplica una llave por el cuello. La akuma no conseguía quitársela mientras comenzaba a sentir la presión en su respiración. Chat Noir se levanta para ayudar a su compañera. En el forcejeo, accidentalmente se activa el Miraculous y se abre un nuevo portal. Aprovechando esa distracción, Bonnoir se agacha y consigue tirar hacia adelante a la peliazul. Impulsada, Ladybug choca contra Chat Noir y ambos caen en el agujero.

El agujero que mantenía ocupados a los chicos desaparece y la rubia es liberada.

-"¡Ladybug!"- Grita Allegra. Los Quantic Kids intentan acercarse, pero en cuestión de segundos Bonnoir ya había cruzado el portal y lo había cerrado.

-"¿Pero, q?"- Pregunta Marinette al levantar la vista y encontrarse con ambos héroes en el piso frente a ella.

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, seguir la historia y principalmente por leerla ;) ¿Quienes creen que se han reencontrado? Espero poder actualizar pronto. **

**Princess Mko: De nada. Espero te gusten igual los siguientes capítulos. Recién está por comenzar la trama principal.**


	4. Tiempo y espacio

**Capítulo 4: Tiempo y espacio**

-"¿Pero, q?"- Pregunta Marinette al levantar la vista y encontrarse con ambos héroes en el piso frente a ella además de una persona familiar -"Bunnyx... ¿Qué te pas"-

-"Ahora soy Bunnier, Marinette y vengo por tu Miraculous"- Marinette da un paso atrás sorprendida -"No sé de que estas hablando"- Comenta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Por supuesto, Ladybug. Lo que digas. Ya sabemos quien eres"- Responde sarcásticamente señalándola con el dedo.

-"¿Sabemos?"-

Ladybug aprovecha la distracción para levantarse y tomar por la espalda a Bonnier y retenerla contra el piso.

-"¡Marinette! Vete"- Marinette tarda en reaccionar, pero sus piernas después de unos segundos ya están alejándose.

-"O ella no irá a ningún lado sin mi"- La akuma desaparece y reaparece junto a un sujeto cualquiera que pasaba cerca -"¿Te importa?"- Ella lo empuja y quita su celular para escribir algo.

-"¡Cataclysm!"- Chat Noir no usa su poder lo suficientemente rápido pues Bunnier termina lo que hacía antes de que el celular fuera destruido -"¿No te dijeron que los teléfonos son privados?"- El rubio intenta golpearla, pero ella lo esquiva.

-"Necesitaba hacer una llamada"- La akuma toma de la cola a Chat Noir cuando este pasa por su costado. Lo hace girar y lo empuja contra Ladybug.

-"Que buen servicio de esa telefonía para hacer llamadas interdimensionales"-

-"No es momento de bromas, Chat"- La peliazul se lo quita de encima - "¡Lucky charm!"- En sus manos caen unas esposas.

Comienza a observar a su al rededor para idear un plan. De repente, siente que alguien jala de su brazo. Bunnoir había reaparecido detrás de ella y había tomado las esposas. Amarró una mano de Ladybug y una de Chat Noir.

-"No puedes detenerte demasiado a pensar conmigo"- Chat Noir estira su bastón y hace caer al piso a la akuma.

-"Gracias por el consejo, Bunnoir"- Chat empieza a correr y jala con él a Ladybug.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"-

-"Lejos de aquí. Estamos por transformarnos"- Suena el primer pítido del anillo. La akuma corre persiguiéndolos.

Chat Noir llega hasta el metro. Las personas al ver a la akuma salen despavoridas. Ambos héroes logran entrar con las justas al tren antes de que las puertes se cierren.

La akuma golpea con los puños los cristales de las puertas del metro, pero estas eran resistentes. Suena la alarma de que el tren estaba por salir de la estación.

-"El teléfono ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"- Pregunta Ladybug.

-"Solo pedía un favor"- Responde serenamente la akuma antes de desaparecer. Poco después comienza a sonar un pitido repetidamente hasta silenciarse con una luz y dejando solos a Bridgette y Félix. Deben agradecer que el akuma había asustado a las personas del tren.

...

Ese enorme salón se ilumina cuando esa ventana se abre. Las mariposas aletean por todos lados siguiendo dicha luz.

-"Ahhh siento una enorme fuerza negativa. Es un akuma"- Hawk Moth intenta comunicarse telepáticamente. Los segundos transcurren en esa silenciosa habitación, pero lo único que llega a escuchar son sus pensamientos -"¿Cómo es esto posible?"-

...

-"¡Maestro Fu!"- Llega Ladybug muy agitada. El maestro se encontraba al medio de la sala sentado en una incómoda posición-"¿Qué es lo que le sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien?"-

-" El Maestro intentó salir a ayudar, pero su espalda ganó la batalla"- Comenta Wayzz.

-"No es nada importante. Marinette ¿Consiguieron rescatar a Marianne?"- La peliazul desvía la mirada apenada.

-"Lo siento mucho, Maestro Fu. Yo"-

-"Está bien, Marinette. Lo resolveremos"-

-"Sí es importante y ahora tenemos problemas peores"- La peliazul recordó el motivo de su visita -"Bunnyx ha regresado. Al parecer ha sido akumatizada. Necesitaremos apoyo de otro portador"- El anciano asiente y saca de su escondite la caja de las joyas Miraculous.

-"Bunnoir está muy decidida a tomar nuestros Miraculous"- Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, había algo en esta confrontación que le asustaba. Ya antes la había visto pelear, pero no había sido en su contra y menos potenciada con la energía de un akuma.

-"Entonces. escoge adecuadamente el compañero"- Ladybug observaba las joyas mientras planeaba alguna estrategia.

-"Yo que tú no lo pensaría mucho"- Comenta Bunnoir desde la puerta donde se encontraba recostada a la pared esperando.

...

Chat Noir corría y saltaba con su bastón entre los tejados hasta que finalmente llega a ese lugar. Sabía que se había demorado, pero después de ese fracaso de enfrentamiento contra Hawk Moth necesitaba unos minutos para despejar la cabeza. Sabía que había buscado hacer sentir mal a su compañera con sus palabras al despedirse. Pero él no quería entrar a ese juego de resentimiento. Salta al piso. Se encuentra un poco agitado que apoya las manos en sus rodillas para tranquilizar su respiración. En eso se percata que no está solo.

-"¿Alyx? ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?"-

-"Chat Noir. Pues... no estoy segura. Recibí un mensaje a mi celular de parte de Bunnyx"- La pelirosa le alcanza el celular para mostrarle el texto.

-"Mini yo, Ladybug necesita que sigas a Marinette. Posible riesgo de akuma. Atte: Bunnyx"- Lee el héroe en voz alta -"Que buena cobertura de esa telefonía para mensajes intertemporales"- Lanza su comentario aunque a ella no le causa gracia. Finalmente se rinde y prosigue -"Que público tan difícil ¿Y has seguido a Marinette hasta aquí?"-

-"Sí. Entró a ese salón oriental desde hace como media hora pero no he visto nada"-

-"Entiendo"- Nada de eso encajaba para el rubio, pero no quería levantar sospechas para Alyx. Prefería resolverlo solo pues actualmente ella ya no contaba con su Miraculous porque Bunnyx se lo llevó de regreso al futuro- "Gracias Alyx. Voy a dar una ojeada. No tema señorita"- Chat Noir se marca corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta y entra cautelosamente.

El lugar ya se encontraba en silencio aunque algo desordenado.

-"Chat Noir"- El rubio salta del susto y se cubre la cabeza con los brazos. Al darse cuenta de que se trata del Guardián quien estaba atrás de él, tose para aclarar su voz y se recompone.

-"Maestro Fu, por favor no se aparezca así ¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?"-

-"Bunnoir apareció y nos atacó cuando Ladybug vino. Se llevó el Miraculous del tiempo"-

-"¿Bunnoir? ¿Se refiere a Bunnyx?.. Espere, ¿Cómo que se llevó el Miraculous ¿Dónde está Ladybug?"- Su instinto tenía razón. Todo eso sonaba mal.

-"Adrien. Ella está en problemas. Necesitará tu apoyo"- No puede evitar sentir la aceleración de su corazón al escuchar eso. No importaba lo que haya pasado, seguía siendo Ladybug y era su compañera. Sus piernas, como si tuvieran vida propia, ya estaban encaminadas a paso rápido hacia la salida-"Y ustedes necesitarán ayuda"- Él se detiene y voltea a ver al Maestro. Este último le tira una joya que es atrapada por Chat Noir. Parpadea un par de veces y luego asiente.

...

-"Bunnoir, devuélveme el Miraculous"- La heroína perseguía a la akuma que se alejaba desapareciendo y reapareciendo metros más adelante.

-"¿Te refieres a MI Miraculous, Marinette?"- Comenta riéndose.

-"Que no soy Marinette"-

-"Como digas, Marinette"- Ladybug se fastidia. Lanza su yoyo hacia un poste que estaba muy adelante y se ayuda de este para impulsarse. Logra ponerse frente a Bunnoir. La akuma venía a tal velocidad que casi se dan de bruces.

-"El reloj"- La peliazul intenta tomarlo, pero la pelirosa extiende el brazo con el Miraculous hacia atrás. Ella sonríe. Entonces abre un portal a sus espaldas y suelta el reloj adentro.

-"¿Ups?"- Ladybug intenta tomarlo pero el portal desaparece demasiado rápido. La heroína gira con una patada que tumba a la akuma. Intenta tomar el reloj akumatizado, pero Bunnoir la empuja haciéndola caer al piso.

-"No has dicho por favor"-

...

Chat Noir corre hasta llegar a ese balcón. Como era de esperarse, ella estaría ahí.

-"Chat Noir, que sorpresa verte aquí"-

-"Chloe, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Necesitamos tu apoyo"- Dice el rubio extendiéndole la peineta amarilla. Su amiga se queda observándolo.

-"Pensé que Ladybug dijo que era muy peligroso porque Hawk Moth conocía mi identidad y que ya no podría ser Queen Bee"- Se quejó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-"Chloe, esto es serio"-

-"Chat Noir"- Ella le da la espalda. El rubio inhala y exhala para relajar su respiración.

-"Esta bien. Dejaré esto aquí si cambias de opinión. Pero, Chloe, sé que tu eres más que una chica engreída y berrinchuda. Estoy seguro que harás lo que es correcto porque lo que quieres demostrar a los demás de engreída lo tienes de valiente y por que sé también que no defraudarías a tu amiga Ladybug"-

-"¿Eso qué significa?"- Voltea la rubia, pero Chat Noir ya no se encontraba ahí.

...

Bunnoir aparece detrás de Ladybug y la sujeta por la espalda. Al tener los brazos presionados no podía soltarse fácilmente del agarre.

-"Voy a tomar estos prestados"- La akuma iba a tomar uno de los pendientes de la heroína, pero Chat Noir la sujeta de la muñeca.

-"No bajo mi guardia"- La pelirosa desaparece y reaparece atrás del rubio. El rubio ya se lo esperaba así que estirando su bastón. Golpea en el abdomen a Bunnoir y ella cae al piso.

-"Chat"-

-"No te preocupes, Ladybug. Pase lo que pase, Chat Noir siempre estará para proteger a Ladybug. Así ha sido por los siglos y los siglos ¿Verdad?"- Procuraba disimular lo mejor que pudiera la ansiedad y la tranquilidad que le generaba verla de la misma forma que el corazón de la peliazul se comenzó a agitar al ver a su compañero.

Bunnoir se impulsa con las piernas para ponerse en pie. Lanza un puño que el rubio logra esquivar fácilmente. Chat Noir está por darle un rodillazo pero desaparece. Reaparece al costado de Chat Noir, pero el estira el codo dándole nuevamente en el abdomen. Ella intenta nuevamente golpearlo pero el rubio se cubre con los brazos. Chat Noir gira agachado con la pierna estirada y hace tropezar a la pelirosa. Cuando esta por golpear el piso desaparece y reaparece atrás de él. El rubio se echa para atrás, la sujeta con los brazos y la jala para delante de él aplicándole una llave.

-"Tus movimientos se han vuelto algo previsibles"- La akuma sonríe.

-"Ohhh ¿Entonces todavía son un equipo?"-

-"¿De qué estas habl"- Bunnoir golpea las piernas del rubio y lo hace tropezar. Bunnoir se levanta. Iba a golpearlo con ambos puños en el abdomen, pero Ladybug la sujeta con su yoyo.

-"No dejes que te distraiga, Chat Noir"-

Bunnoir aparece junto a Ladybug y comienza a atacarla. La heroína consigue esquivar sus ataques con algo de suerte, hasta que la hace tropezar apareciendo agachada detrás de ella. Chat Noir desvía su atención hacia él atacándola nuevamente.

En esta ocasión, no le cuesta a Bunnoir esquivar sus golpes.

-"¿A qué te referías? ¡Dímelo!"- Chat Noir lanza un puño, pero la pelirosa se cubre con el brazo.

-"¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres saber? Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato"- Cuando Chat Noir extiende su bastón, Bunnoir aparece a su costado rápidamente y, tomando del brazo al rubio, redirige el bastón para girar y golpear a Ladybug. Ella cae y rueda en el piso.

-"Lo siento"- Ella se levanta y apunta su yoyo hacia la akuma pero esta desaparece y empuja a Chat Noir para que fuera a él a quien la peliazul atrapa con su yoyo. Al tenerlos distraídos, Bunnoir reaparece junto a Ladybug. Empuja también a la heroína y le quita el yoyo para hacerlo girar rápidamente.

-"¡Chat!"-

Permanece así los suficientes segundos como para hacer marear al rubio cuando lo suelta.

-"¿Por qué el piso se está moviendo?"-Este camina tambaleándose hasta que cae al piso. Bunnoir aparece junto a Chat Noir y toma su bastón.

Ladybug intenta atacarla nuevamente con su yoyo pero la akuma usa de escudo el bastón. Bunnoir la jala usando el yoyo y la tumba a sus pies.

-"Ya me estoy cansando de estos jueguitos. Tu Miraculous, Ladybug"-

-"¡Veneno!"- Bunnoir voltea y se percata tardíamente de la presencia de Queen Bee. Esta tenía la punta de su trompo en su espalda. Antes de que se de cuenta ya su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

La peliazul da un gran suspiro tranquilzándose. Queen Bee le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Gracias"- Responde Ladybug.

-"Te dije que algún dia volverias a necesitarme"- Comenta la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

-"Sabía que vendrías, Chloe"- Chat Noir le pone una mano en el hombro a su amiga de infancia.

-"No lo dudes ni por un segundo"- Ella le sonríe. El rubio rueda los ojos pero le devuelve la sonrisa. Chat Noir se acerca a Bunnoir y toma el reloj con la mano derecha para desintegrarlo. Contaba que, como siempre, esto liberaría al akuma para que fuera purificado. Nadie esperó ver solo un montón de pedazos del Miraculous del tiempo oscurecidos.

-"¿Y el akuma?"-

**Gracias por leer la historia hasta ahora. Espero poder actualizar próximamente. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado.**

**Princess Mko: Muchas gracias! Se pondrá mejor. Espero XD **


	5. Dulce reina

**Pues aqui estoy lanzando un nuevo capitulo. Sé que he desaparecido mucho tiempo. Esto de la cuarentena me ha dado algo de libertad para terminar el capitulo. Es una situacion dificil para todos los paises asi que espero se cuiden. Un saludo a la distancia. Aqui va.**

**Capítulo 5: Dulce reina**

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- Pregunta Queen Bee.

-"A mi no me mires"- Se defiende Chat Noir.

-"Quizás desintegraste al akuma"- La peliazul iba a responder hasta que escucha una voz en el fondo.

-"¡Ladybug!"- Viene corriendo Bridgette y la abraza -"¿Están bien?"-

-"Ehhh ¿Quién es ella?"- Pregunta nuevamente la rubia -"Tu rostro me parece familiar ¿Nos conocemos?"-

-"¿Qué? No lo creo"- Dice nerviosamente Bri.

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"- Interviene Félix.

-"Esperaba que ustedes me den una respuesta. Vino siguiendolos"- Comentó Ladybug.

-"Chat Noir, Ladybug solo quiero agradecer que me dieran otra oportunidad para ser Queen Bee. Hacemos un gran equipo, claro que ustedes dos fueron siempre un gran duo"- Ladybug y Chat Noir intercambia una rápida mirada. Ambos mostraban cierta incomodidad.

-"Chloé, necesito que me devuelvas el Miraculous"- Desvía la conversación Ladybug. Hasta Chloé entendió que no era el momento oportuno de salir con algo. Serenamente entrega la peineta y se marcha como para darles algo de espacio. La heroína espera hasta que la rubia esté a una buena distancia como para poder hablar.

-"No es buena idea dejar a Bunnoir acá. Creo que lo mejor será llevarla donde el Maestro Fu"- Comenta Ladybug.

-"Podemos llevarla, si gustas"- Propone Chat Noir acompañarla ya que aun seguían con sus trajes.

-"Perfecto. Ustedes dos encarguense"- Dijo señalando a ambos rubios -"Yo necesito charlar con Bridgette brevemente".

-"Marinette, espera. ¿Podemos conversar un momento?"- Pregunta Adrien intentando disimular su ansiedas en su tono.

Marinette toma del brazo a Bridgette y se la lleva a rastras. No le dio ni un segundo de tiempo a Adrien para insistir con más preguntas.

-"¿Es idea mía o lo estabas evitando?"- Ya un poco alejadas, pregunta la peliazul de largo cabello.

-"¿Qué? ¡No, no, no!.. ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy obvio?"- Bridgette levanta una ceja confundida -"Han... pasado cosas"-

-"¿A qué te refieres con cosas?"-

-"No sé como explicarlas. Ni yo termino de entender lo que pasó. Hasta hace poco, Adrien insistía en que debíamos volver a intentarlo. Cuando accedo a vernos y conversarlo, me dice que cambió de decisión y que no lo puede explicar, pero sí que seguiremos siendo compañeros"-

-"No suena a él"- Le daría la razón. Tenía qué, pero sentía una vena hincharse en su frente de pensar que Bridgette podría conocer mejor a Adrien que ella misma.

-"¿Qué puedo decirte? Se supone que estábamos conociéndonos. Me faltó conocer ese lado de él. Lo que sé es que ya está hecho"- Bridgette hace una mueca no muy convencida de eso, pero prefiere no insistir en seguir hablando del tema.

* * *

-"Je, supongo que tienen prisa"- Félix asiente incómodo sin saber que más decir -"Entonces... ¿Vamos?"- Le pregunta Adrien intentando aguantarse la vergüenza de que Marinette se corriera de él frente a los demás. El otro asiente nuevamente y se transforma en Chat Noir.

Entre los dos se dirigen hacia la residencia del Maestro Fu cargando a Bunnoir.

* * *

-"Lo resolveremos, Bridgette. Siempre lo hacemos"- Intentaba no demostrar lo preocupada que se encontraba por la misma situación.

-"No lo entiendes, Marinette. No lo lograrán"- A Marinette comenzó a asustarle la seguridad con la que hablaba su alter ego.

-"Bri... ¿Qué fue lo qué viste?"- Ella toma un largo respiro antes de contestar.

-"Cuesta recordar a detalle. En mi mente está como algo borroso. Pero estabas tú evitando que Bunnoir cruzara la dimensión. Era inevitable notar que no tenías tu traje. Estabas en tu forma civil. Dijiste que te advirtiéramos que los Miraculous peligran y mencionaste algo del nuevo Hawk Moth antes de que quedaras paralizada y cayeras al piso"- Marinette parecía pensarlo.

-"¿Qué hay de Adrien?"-

-"No estoy segura... pero casi me pareció verlo detrás de ti cubriéndote"-

-"¿Dijiste paralizada?"- Bridgette asiente con la cabeza -"Conozco ese Miraculous perfectamente. Vamos, necesito confirmar lo que estoy pensando"

* * *

El Maestro Fu se encontraba recogiendo unas pertenencias que tiraron de un estante cuando Marinette y Bridgette entran.

-"Maestro. Pensé que le estarían ayudando"- Comenta Marinette recogiendo una cajita.

-"¿Dónde están Félix y Adrien?"- Pregunta Bridgette.

-"Lo estaban, pero Félix dijo que tenía una pista y salió. Adrien dijo que se iría a visitar a alguien, algún amigo. Se le notaba muy consternado"- El corazón de Marinette se estruja ligeramente al escuchar eso. Aunque no quisiera, aún le preocupaba.

-"¿Trajeron a Bunnoir?"- Pregunta Marinette intentando desviar su concentración.

-"Sí. Está en el otro salón. Tras la puerta. No conseguí una respuesta sobre porqué no salió ningún akuma. Tampoco siento la presencia de ninguno"

-"¿Qué hay con respecto al Miraculous hecho pedazos?"- Pregunta Bridgette mientras toma una escoba para limpiar.

-"Tampoco descubrí como repararlo, lo siento"- Permanecen así varios y prolongados segundos. Cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-"Maestro Fu, ¿Qué cree que pasó con el Miraculous del presente?"- Pregunta ahora Marinette.

-"No estoy seguro, pero lo que me imagino es que fue enviado al futuro. Los acontecimientos no han variado. Si Bunnoir pudo regresar al pasado, significa que para ese entonces ella poseía el Miraculous"-

-"¿Y cómo se puede explicar que no apareciera el akuma?"- Pregunta ahora Bridgette.

-"Alguien más debió ser akumatizado. Alguien que pudiera controlar al Miraculous del tiempo"- El Maestro frunce el ceño pensando.

-"¿Qué es lo que le preocupa, Maestro?"-

-"Pensar en la capacidad de ese villano para poder akumatizar los Miraculous. Es similar a lo que pasó con Catalyste.

-"¿Catalyste?"- Pregunta Bridgette

-"Es cierto. Una akuma que canalizaba los poderes de Hawk Moth para generar una gran cantidad de akumas a la vez y que no requerían de un sentimiento negativo"-

-"Suena a un akuma con gran poder"- Comenta Bridgette.

-"Pero no es todo"- Ambas intercambian una mirada que mezcla su preocupación y confusión-"No sabemos que Miraculous han sido akumatizados"-

-"¿Podrían ser más?"- Pregunta Marinette.

-"Existe la posibilidad"-

-"¿Cuál es el que le preocupa?"- Pregunta Bridgette sin estar segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-"El ratón"-

-"El ratón... ¿Qué podría hacer ese Miraculous?"- El Maestro Fu piensa la respuesta cuidadosamente por unos segundos.

-"Significa que podrían haber más Miraculous akumatizados por aquí"-

-"Adrien..."- No pudo evitar esa respuesta reflejo de su subconsciente expresando su mayor preocupación en ese momento.

* * *

Ambos rubios se encontraban recostados en esa costosa alfombra mirando el techo. No hacían absolutamente nada, pero era relajante.

-"Chloé, te agradezco por pasar esta tarde conmigo"-

-"Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarme Adricho. Paras muy ocupado con la panad-Marinette y sus amigos. Pareciera que te olvidas de mi"-

-"Por favor, Chloé. No digas eso. Somos amigos ¿Recuerdas? Desde la infancia"- El rubio le sonríe. Ella no puede evitar sentirse sensible emocionalmente y lo abraza fuertemente.

-"Sé que no debería preocuparme de nada, pero prométeme que siempre lo seremos"- Adrien, conmovido por las palabras de Chloé, le corresponde el abrazo.

-"Lo prometo"- Permanecen unos segundos así hasta que suena la puerta del ascensor. Ambos levantan la vista.

-"¿Sabrina? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esta tarde la pasaría con Adricho"- Comenta secamente la rubia, pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta -"Bueno. No te quedes parada ahí. Puedes retirarte"- Su amiga no mueve ni un músculo.

Adrien se percata que la pelinaranja movía los ojos como intentando decir algo hasta que ese cuerpo paralizado cae hacia adelante. Detrás de ella observan a una chica con una larga cabellera rubia y un traje negro con amarillo.

-"¿Queen Swap?"-

* * *

-"¿Nada?"- Pregunta Bridgette al verla cada vez más ansiosa.

-"No. No contesta. Le timbraré una última vez"- Responde Marinette con el teléfono en mano mientras marcaba a Adrien.

-"Marinette"- Bridgette pone una mano en el hombro de la peliazul -"Es mejor que vayamos a ver"- Sabía que era lo correcto, pero en su interior tampoco quería importunarlo si es que su intuición le fallaba -"Podría estar en problemas"-

-"Tienes razón. Tenemos que buscarlo con Nino y Chloé. Probablemente estará con uno de ellos"-

-"Ok, ¿A dónde voy yo?"-

* * *

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?"- Comenta en un tono de burla.

-"¿A ti? ¿Cómo crees? Verás mis habilidades"- Responde siguiendo el juego.

La puerta se abre de golpe. Una presurosa peliazul entra a la habitación donde dos jóvenes se encontraban jugando con la consola.

-"¿Ladybug? ¿Qué haces aqui?"- Pregunta Alya algo exaltada por el susto.

-"Nino, no tengo mucho tiempo ¿Adrien está aqui?"-

-"¿Qué? No. Me dijo que visitaría a Chloé ¿Le pasó algo?"- Responde el moreno.

-"Espero que no"- Ladybug sale tan rápido como irrumpió en el dormitorio del chico.

-"Viejo, ¿Qué fue todo eso?"-

* * *

-"Adrien. Nadie tiene por qué salir herido. Solo quiero los Miraculous. No lo hagas más difícil"- Ambos rubios se escondieron debajo de una mesa.

-"¿Esa se supone que soy yo?"- Susurra Chloé.

-"Shhh. Asi parece, Chloé"- Adrien se asoma a divisar su alrededor. Al ver que no había moros en la costa, toma de la mano a su amiga y la guía hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, se cruza de frente con una pared conformada por avispas. Estas alertan a Queen Swap sobre el intento de fuga.

-"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien ¿Intentando huir de tu amiga de la infancia? ¿Qué pasó con esa promesa?"-

-"Lo mismo te digo, Queen Swap. Si somos amigos, por favor déjanos irnos"- Responde el rubio protegiendo a su amiga al ponerse frente a ella.

-"No hay problema, Adricho. Solo entrégame tu anillo"- La akuma posa sus dedos encima del dedo con el anillo de Adrien.

-"¿Su anillo? ¿Por qué queremos su anillo?"- Pregunta confundida Chloé.

-"Ay, Chloé ¿No es obvio? Él es"- Adrien toma de la mano a su amiga y salen corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Al ingresar, cierra con seguro la puerta.

-"¿A qué se refería?"-

-"No tiene sentido que se lo ocultes. Es más, eso lo hace peor, Adrien"- Grita la akuma desde el otro -"Habrá muchas cosas que sabremos. Muchas cosas malas. Lo menos que debería preocuparte es que sepamos sus identidades, Chat Noir"-

-"¿Chat Noir?"- Pregunta Chloé sin poder ocultar su sorpresa -"Tú...¿Eres Chat Noir?"- El rubio no sabía como responder. La miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como ella mientras intentaba que saliera alguna palabra de sus labios.

-"Chloé, yo"- Adrien intenta acercarse, pero ella retrocede.

-"Entonces, ¿Mi mejor amigo se negó a darme el Miraculous cuando sabía lo mucho que quería ser Queen Bee?"- Pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Las avispas abren de golpe la fuerza.

-"Descuida, Adrien. Ella te perdonará. No es así como te perderemos para siempre. Pero de eso puedes culpar a esa panadera. No puedo creer que durante tanto tiempo la haya idolatrado para que después te quite de nuestras vidas"- Ingresa Queen Swap jugando con su trompo con una mano. Adrien la observa confundido.

-"¿A qué te refier"-

-"¿La panadera? ¿Marinette? ¿Quieres decir que ella y tú jugaban a los héroes mientras me excluían? Con razón no querían que fuera Queen Bee"- Increpa la rubia.

-"No es su culpa, Chloé. Su relación con Ladybug lo tenía ciego tanto tiempo. Eso será tu perdición. Ahora, ¿Dónde está Ladybug?"-

-"Aquí estoy"- La peliazul toma con su yoyo el brazo de la akuma y la jala hacia atrás haciéndole caer.

-"Bri..."- Dice apenas audiblemente el rubio. Más para si mismo.

-"Tú no eres Marinette"-

-"Últimamente escucho eso seguido"- Adrien y Chloé aprovechan el momento para correr-"¡Chloé!"- La rubia voltea y atrapa la peineta que le alcanza Ladybug.

Ambos rubios corren por el pasillo hasta voltear en una esquina.

-"Bien. Hazlo"-

-"¿Hacer qué?"-

-"Transformarte. Ya lo sé"-

-"Chloé"-

-"Está bien. Solo hazlo. Si dice que te voy a perder, no va a ser ahora. Hay un akuma que enfrentar"- Chloé se acomoda la peineta en el cabello y se transforma frente a él. Adrien mira su anillo unos segundos antes de seguirle.

Ladybug esquivaba lo mejor que podía los ataques con el trompo de Queen Swap.

-"Esto parece personal"- Comenta sarcásticamente la heroína mientras retrocede por los ataques de la akuma.

-"No contra ti. Pero sí contra la verdadera Ladybug"-

-"¿Me estás llamando bamba?"-

-"Adrien ya no estará más y será totalmente culpa de esa panadera"-

-"¿Cómo que ya no estaré?"- Chat Noir golpea con su bastón el trompo de Queen Swap, pero la akuma es más agil.

* * *

Ladybug corría entre los tejados para llegar hasta el hotel Le Grand Paris. Se detiene abruptamente ante aquel edificio que era cubierto rápidamente por una masa amarillenta. Se acerca a la puerta e intenta abrirla, pero la masa ya estaba solidificada.

-"¿Queen Bee?"- Comenta para si al ver que dicha cosa biscosa era miel- "¡Lucky charm!"-

* * *

Abeja y avispa combaten cuerpo a cuerpo parejamente.

-"Escucha, Chloé. Si supieras todo lo que yo sé, no los defenderías"- Comenta la akuma para hacerle bajar la guardia.

-"¿Y qué sabes que yo no?"-

-"¿Piensas que admiras a la persona correcta? ¿Crees que es una heroína?"- Queen bee voltea a ver a la peliazul, reflexiona por apenas milésimas de segundas pues sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un golpe.

-"Solo intentas jugar con nosotros"- Chat Noir la sujeta por atrás con su bastón mientras Ladybug la enreda con su yoyo.

-"No soy yo quien jugará contigo"- Queen Swap se tira para adelante jalando consigo a ambos héroes y tumbándolos en el piso.

Marinette empuja la puerta y logra entrar. La akuma se distrae al clavarle su gélida mirada a una confundida peliazul.

-"Vaya, vaya, panadera. Por fin nos volvemos a encont"- No termina de hablar. Este momento aprovecha la rubia más joven. Queen Bee salta sobre Queen Swap y ambas ruedan por el piso. Ladybug se acerca para ayudar a levantarse a Chat Noir. Cuando ambos se acercan hacia las rubias, las dos quedan tendidas. Queen Bee respiraba algo agitada sosteniendo su trompo.

Queen Swap no se movía.

-"¿Chat? ¿Estás bien?"- Marinette intenta ponerle la mano en el hombro. Él la observa entre confundido y triste. Toma su mano antes de que lo toque, le da un par de palmaditas en el dorso de la mano y la suelta.

-"Estoy bien, Ladybug"- El rubio voltea hacia su amiga de infancia - "Gracias por la ayuda, Chloé"- La rubia asiente sin encontrar ninguna palabra adecuada. Finalmente el rubio se marcha saltando por el balcón.

-"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"- Pregunta Marinette sin terminar de entender la reacción de su compañero. Ladybug suspira pesadamente y se acerca a su alter ego.

-"Es lo que va a pasar, Marinette"-

**Cha cha chaaaan. Continuará...**


End file.
